Crime Wave/References
*This is one of only two episodes where Timmy was naked. *This is one of only two episodes as of yet in which Timmy does not enter the Crimson Chin comic book when it is on-screen in an episode (the other is Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad). *This is the only episode The Baby has appeared in. *This is the only episode where The Crimson Chin has had help from someone other than Timmy to defeat his foe. *This is the only episode in which H2Olga is the main villain. *This is the only episode in which the Crimson Chin has revealed his secret identity to someone who lives in his comic books (in this case the baby as he had to take care of her). *This is the only episode when Timmy unknowingly causes a villain power up (the comic was near the bath water which powered up H2Olga's powers and made her more of a threat to the Crimson Chin). *This is the only episode in which a comic book villain almost destroys the comic book. *This is the only episode that a Crimson Chin comic book is seen with Timmy near water. *This is one of only two episodes in which a comic book villain kidnaps or takes hostage of a civilian of Chincinatti. *This is the only episode with two reporters of the Daily Blabbity are seen in the same room as of yet. *As Timmy walks through the Austalia exhibit you can see a platypus. *Mr. Turner said Timmy had 11 minutes to take his bath, which is how long most episode of the show is. *This Episode is a bit like the Samurai Jack Episode Called: Jack Is Naked. ** The fourth wall is broken here. *Why would Timmy wear his pink hat in the bath? *H20lga is absorbed into The Baby's diaper at the end of the episode but when she tickles the baby on her area covered by the diaper she is not absorbed earlier in the episode. *Sometimes this episode is incorrectly known as "The Crimson Chin in Crime Wave". *When The Crimson Chin checks out the pannal with H2Olga on it he is carrying the baby in a strap on pouch but after a minute or two, the pouch disappears and the Crimson Chin is holding the baby. *Timmy wished to go to a comic book store for a comic book. However in Chindred Spirits he wished up for a future comic book. *The museum lady also makes a cameo in Wishology! the Big Beginning. *Timmy being called "Naked Lad" when comic fans of that hero see him. *Timmy trying to avoid being seen naked by other people only to get caught somehow. :(Mr. Turner has just torn down the bathroom door down with his hands) :Mr. Turner: '(''to Timmy) You're clean enough! (throws Timmy out of the tub and into the hallway. Timmy's parents then repair up the door that Mr. Turner torn down) :Timmy: Well, at least I'm naked in my own house! :Wanda: Speak for yourself. [glares at Cosmo who is shown naked and filing his nails] :Cosmo: [naked] What? Everybody's doin' it! ---- :'''Mr. Turner: I can't believe I let you talk me into a water-drinking contest! :Wanda: Oh, no! It's Timmy's parents! :Cosmo: Oh, no! Back in the filth! ---- :Crimson Chin: It just goes to show you, Olga, whether you live a life of crime, you'll always be #2! ---- :H2Olga: Now that I've destroyed this page of the book, there's nothing to stop me from destroying... page 8! :Crimson Chin: NO! That's where the staples are. Without them, the book will fall apart! Must... stop... H2Olga! ---- :H2Olga: Oh, you're so cute and innocent. I can't wait to raise you to be evil. :(Meanwhile in the Naked City) :Timmy: I'll just take this shortcut through the Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History and I'll be home in no time! ---- :Crimson Chin: H2Olga? You're the hefty man, screaming for help? :H2Olga: That's right, Crimson Chin. I need help, arranging your funeral once I use my control of all liquids to destroy you once and for all. [makes a water fountain squirt tiny water] :Crimson Chin: [raises a finger, gets hit by water] :H2Olga: Ha! Had enough? :Crimson Chin: Ha! Surrender, silly villain. This is a city. There is no body of water large enough for you to smite me. ---- :Timmy: I should be able to get home in time, I just hope nobody sees me. :The Mayor of Dimmsdale: And now, Chompy and I are proud to announce our Dimmsdale street corner traffic cameras are finally up and running! We can now see what's going on on any given street corner at any given time. :Crowd: Ooh. :Mayor: That's right, Chompy. And now flip the switch, and send the streets of Dimmsdale into the future! [TV shows Timmy naked] Chompy, shield your eyes!!! ---- :Crimson Chin: This looks like a job for... The Crimson Chin!- And this metaphorist young humanoid. ---- :Charles Hampton Indigo: It's my pleasure, Beverly Boulevard, non-superpowered reporter for the Daily Blabbity. It is my hope that by doing something nice for you, you will entern, fall in love with me, the sensetive, caring man, who's always pined for you. :Beverly Boulevard: What? :Charles Hampton Indigo: Oops, did that come out of my mouth? That was supposed to stay in a thought bubble. ---- :Timmy: I can't have a nice, relaxing soak in the tub with last month's Crimson Chin, I need THIS month's edition! I wish I was at the comic store! :Wanda: What about your parents? :Cosmo: I don't think they read comics. ---- :Timmy: You mean- you're not gonna stay in here just to make sure I take it? :Mr. Turner: Ho ho ho, Timmy, you're ten. You're old enough to be naked in a tub of water all by yourself now. :Mrs. Turner: Besides- :Mom and Dad: We totally trust you! [seal the door, hammer boards, put a desk, a chair and a pot with flowers and clap hands] ---- :Kid #1: Do my ears deceive me? Was that the cry of "Naked Lad"? :Kid #2: Let's get his naked autograph! :Timmy: [screams, runs away] :Kid #1: I told ya he had super naked speed! ---- :Timmy: Cool, I'm at the comic store! (looks down) Not cool! I'm NAKED at the comic store!!! [Camera zooms out showing he is naked, but being censored by a cardboard figurine.] ---- :Chester: It's cool, and by cool, I mean: Who cares!!! ---- :Timmy: But, Mom. I don't see why I have to take a bath. :Mrs. Turner: That's because the dirt's blocking your eyes. ---- :Wanda: What's the matter, Timmy? :Cosmo: Besides the fact that we're swimming in your filth. ---- :Cosmo: H2Olga? She retains water and evil! ---- :Wanda: Well, whadda ya wanna do next? :Cosmo: Let's see how long we can hold our breath underwater! :Wanda: But you're a fish. You don't have to hold your breath! :Cosmo: What? ---- :The Baby: [poops in her diaper] :Crimson Chin: Well, now that it's empty, at least things can't get any worse! :Baby: [cries] :Crimson Chin: [puts the diaper on the baby's head, then on his chin, and where it's supposed to be] ---- :Timmy: As long as Mom and Dad don't have to go to the bathroom for any reason, I'll be OK. :Mr. Turner: Hey, honey. Let's have a water-drinking contest! :Mrs. Turner: OK, just as soon as I'm done sprinkling these chocolate laxatives on my high Fiber-Os! And for added fun, let's make it prune juice. :Mr. Turner: You're on. Prune me up, baby! ---- :H2Olga: I'll get out of here, Crimson Chin, and when I do- :Baby: [poops in the diaper] :H2Olga: [screams as the baby does this] * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes